universus_ccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy Bebop
·Asimov & Katerina· * ·Asimov & Katerina· * Asimov's Frenzy * Bloody Eye Rampage * Bloody Eye Rushdown * Katerina's Shot * Dreaming of Mars * Red Eye Capsule * Secret Stash * Tijuana Groceries ·Edward & Ein· * ·Edward & Ein· * Here We Go! * Codename: Julia * Digital Manipulation * Ein's Brain Scratch * Leaping Neck Chomp * Leg Crunch * Samba Slam * Stink Gas * Cowgirl Edward * Curious Magnetism * Data Dog * Faye-Faye! * Funky Tomato * Hacker Extraordinaire * Loyal Friend * Mushroom Experimentation * Radical Edward ·Faye· * ·Faye· * Gateway Shuffle * Faye's Cover Fire * Getaway Fire * Lights Out Bounty * NPYUU Distraction * Red Tail Gunfire * Red Tail Missiles * Surprising Shower * An Evening With Gren * Emergency Rations * Feigned Interest * Funny Valentine * Honky Tonk Woman * Not My Problem * Poker Alice * Useless Futility * Welcome to Woody's ·Jet· * ·Jet· * Armed Vengeance * Black Dog's Aim * Black Dog's Fangs * Hammerhead Assault * ISSP Grapple * Missile Launcher * Relentless Pursuit * Bonsai Enthusiast * Captain's Discontent * Feng Shui 101 * Folk Tale Storyteller * Marshall Banana * Overly Dramatic * Police Connections * Presidente on the House * Unhealthy Diet * Wounded Dog ·Mad Pierrot· * ·Mad Pierrot· * Ailurophobia * ISSP Execution * Let's Party! * Tongpu's Assault * Explosive Acrobatics * Kinetic Energy Shield * Section 13's Failed Experiment * Space Land ·Spike· * ·Spike· * Cross Punch * Falling Heel Strike * High Roundhouse Kick * Jaw Jammer * Kickback Crescendo * Swimming Bird * Vengeance of the Fallen Angel * Ending the Dream * Finally Awake * Generous Gambler * Habitual Smoker * Light it Up * Nothing Like Andy * Red Dragon Assassin * Sing for Me * Specialized Ammunition * Syndicate Target ··Spike·· * ··Spike·· * Swordfish II * Ace Maneuver * M3C Devastator Plasma Cannon * Space Salvo * Swordfish Gunfire * Swordfish Plasma Cannon * Tijuana Takeoff * Urban Shower * Carrying the Weight * Cleaning the Fish * Coordinating Position * Finding What Was Lost * Fueling Up * Graffiti Job * New Shipmate * One Who Wanders * Tank! ·Twinkle Murdock· * ·Twinkle Murdock· * Distraction Destruction * Ganymede Terrorists * Space Warrior Squad * Virus Unchained * Harrison's Lucky Day * Peaceful Beginnings * Save the Sea Rats * Unmet Demands ·Vicious· * ·Vicious· * Cormorant * Cathedral Standoff * Disarm * Grip of a Ravenous Beast * Scorpion Stab * Settling the Score * Tears of Scarlet * Unsheathing Slash * Arranging a Deal * Avoiding Assassination * Caught by the Past * Failed Coup * Eliminating the Van * Unbridled Arrogance * Syndicate Allies * Fallen Angels * The Snake Becomes The Dragon One Offs * Big Shot: Judy * Big Shot: Punch * Teddy Bomber * Psychedelic Mushroom * Coffee Samba * Jupiter Jazz * Meifa's Assault * Syndicate Slice * Bebop Blues Box Topper * Bang!